Together forever
by vietanh.luong.35
Summary: Many things in Academy City changed and Misaka Mikoto went to the decision. Now she is going to Hikarizaka City and reunites with her childhood friend.
1. Ready to go

Ready to go!

Academy City, a Japanese city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side-by-side along with the scientists who research on psychic powers and higher technology. It is the most advanced city in the world and its technology is said to be 30 years ahead of the world. People are really impressed and assured to send their children here. There wasn't anything to worry about. Sanitary, education, security, etc ... in the good condition. But something bad happened. The city became unstable when Anti-Skill Department failed to protect the city from the threats. Skill-Out were rampaging with its illegal activities. The Directors of Board didn't take actions to improve the situation. Even if somebody rose up agains, it wasn't enough to return to old way. Did the city of 2 milion citizens fall?

19h33, Tokiwadai School Dormitory

The hall was empty and dark. Of course, students weren't allowed to go out on evening. Still there were voices coming out the rooms and lights going through the doors. One door suddenly opened and two girls walked out, looking both sides.

"Nobody is here." The girl with curly pigtails said. "Do you really want to leave the city with all the beautiful memories here? I don't feel well about that decision."

The girl next to her didn't answered. She picked rusted keys and dived fingers in her light brown hair. Her face looked little confused.

"Don't tempt me, Kuroko. I know you want us to stay longer." The girl was looking sadly at the door sign. "Look what happened. We can't stay anymore. You understand that."

"O-Onee-sama..."

Misaka Mikoto locked up the door and put the keys in the bag. Kuroko stood still, calmed. It looked like Mikoto didn't want to say farewell but if not, she wouldn't be enough brave to leave and it would be heart-wrenching. Then...

"You should go, I will follow later. I just want to be here ... alone." Mikoto tried to smile brightly to ensure Kuroko.

"Don't worry, Onee-sama. I always will be with you."

Her action was heartwarming when she came closer to hug Mikoto. The Ace of Tokiwadai was such surprised and patted her kouhai head. She heard some sobbing.

"You're crying, aren't you?"

"No, no ... I've got a dust in my eyes." Kuroko tried to deny her feelings. Mikoto grinned lightly. It could be little odd but she was happy. Whatever happen, they will overcome it. They looked each other so long then suddenly there was a loud noise outside. Kuroko startled and tilted from window to investigate it. One car parked near the dormitory and one dark-haired girl came out.

"Nice timing, Saten-san. What a romantic moment did I have." Kuroko mumbled and waved back. She turned back, winked.

"See you later, Onee-sama."

After that, Kuroko grabbed the luggages and in a blink, she disappeared. With Level 4 Teleporter, it was a piece of cake. Mikoto, now alone in the floor, sighed. She tried to think about something happy and forget the reality. 4 years passed and many things happened. She leaned to the wall and started whistling. She was looking around and suddenly her eyes met the number sign on. Number 208 was her room where she met her friends first time. How she can forget about it. But the time had come, she had to leave.

"But first..."

CRACK*

At the moment, she used the force and took down the sign.

"May she forgive me for that." She apologized to the certain dorm woman and started rushing to stairs, down to the main floor.

"You look dirty, let me... clean you up."

Mikoto stopped in midway and used her shirt. She was giggling.

"Now that is better."

The certain electromaster put that piece of metal in the purse and continued her steps. Now she was heading to new journey with a lot of surprises. The journey of her life. Those doors in front of her were for that certain purpose.

HONK HONK*

"For the sake of science, I'm coming!!!."


	2. Just a certain introduction

Hey felas, I am bringing you the crossover. That isn't ordinary story but... what about Clannad meeting Railgun/Index? It's too crazy to combine two stories which even don't have any connections. The story is set up 4 years after main timeline of Index LN at this moment. Yes, it's beggining of Clannad series too. Which arc? You will find later.

Imagine that Misaka and Nagisa are childhood friend. That certain electromaster has left the hometown at the age of 5 and doesn't have many memories with each other. This is the story of restablished friendship and you guys will enjoy.

4 years passed. What happened to Misaka Mikoto's friends?


	3. Past days gone

PAST DAYS GONE

~2 years before~

The smoke was surrounding one part of Academy city. It was raising up to skies. Many buildings were heavily damaged and the ruins were scattered. Some explosions could be heard from far. The remnants of the certain space elevator exploded again and people were screaming while trying to avoid them. The ground was shaking in intervals. It was unbelievable but the unidentified group had just attacked city from outside.

The well-known Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant was half-destroyed. Somehow there still were people. They rounded up near the cashier then the ground began rummbling. Few seconds later, a crab-like machine showed up. It was crawling slowly and using the high-tech scanner to detect any signs of hostiles. They silenced and kept a watch on enemy. It's head was leading a circle of lasers to relocate target in the darkness. When it came closer, their foreheads began glowing green. That metal creature opened the hatch to reveal a set of tiny-but-destructive rockets. It didn't make far when a couple of nails pinned one of its legs. Before it could do anything, a huge amount of electricity hit the mechanical system.

"Target neutrilized. We can go on - Says Misaka 10032 as she is watching that useless machine collapsing before her eyes."

Suddenly the immobilized mass blew out. Luckily, Misaka Sisters were hiding behind the counter. They stood up and continued the rescue mission. They were looking after a certain dark-haired girl who, by coincidence, was a few blocks away, sitting on the top floor of 7th Mist Mall.

The said girl was hiding from the pursuers and she just cut them out. Even she had got the power, she still got overwhelmed. Her eyes were telling out the fear and the panic. In the worst nightmare, she hadn't thought about a hell scenario of Academy City.

"W-What was that?"

That poor girl was frightened when another explosion came up. In the hand-made shelter, she was hiding from being spotted and observing the surroundings with binocullars. It was little foggy to see clearly. But...

"Who could do that? It was standing and suddenly ... explosion."

She was wondering when she witnessed an unknown group running from the scene. The exhaustion was building up in young girl body.

"Maybe they are good... shouldn't I follow them..."

She was struglling with herself. It was too risky for her. You won't know when you go out and meet an enemy in next corner. The city was ruined partly and she hardly knew where to go. She looked by right hand just to find a round-shaped device on the edge. How could she forget. It would be easy if she didn't fail to connect Jamming signal countered or energy went out. The girl opened the old bag with her "Saten Ruiko" name on it. Batteries were at the bottom.

"Here we go ...No-no-no!!!"

While reaching out for the communicator, Ruiko pushed it and that poor thing fell down.

BOOOONG!!!

It hit the metal plate on the lower floor and it was such noise. She startled and pull down the whole shelter by accident. She literally stoned and her heart was beating fast. Now Ruiko exposed herself to all threats. She tried to push the button but nothing happened. Only thing she could do now was sneaking out of here. There was a ladder on the opposite side. She rushed and started climbing down, slowly. The girls' hand were sweating so Ruiko had to hold tight. Everything was going smoothly...

WHOOOOM! Something passed by and Ruiko looked up. There was a hovering drone. It was just idle flying, observing. Ruiko stopped and gulped. That thing would attack her any moment with no hesitation. She rised one hand to pull out baseball bat from back. Then that flying drone began lowering to follow the certain highschool girl. Ruiko realized that wasnt't a joke and she resumed climbing. She was at the half way and had to hurry to avoid being located.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!!!

From nowhere, three black discs landed near Ruiko. Her face got white.

"Why is it happening to me??!!"

She yelled and jumped out. Thanks to Aero Touch ability, she could land safely. But her primary priority was getting away before ...

BAAAMMMM!!!

An explosion went off from the point she jumped. One part of ladder fell by side and Ruiko had no choice. She had to run. The explosives made a big mess. It was raining bricks, joints, bolts and broken glass.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Ruiko was totally sprinting and when she looked back, the certain drone was pursuing her.

"Not again!!!"

Well, that piece of technology had no mercy. It launched a missile towards a 20-floor tower. The whole base floor was destroyed and the tower started collapsing. Clenching the teeth, Saten Ruiko changed the direction to right to avoid. She felt tired but she had to do her best. She wanted to meet her friends again.

To the surprise, the drone appeared and blocked her way. She unleashed the whole rage, roaring.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. I DARE YOU, A PIECE OF CRAP!!!"

Ruiko swung the bat to send the drone to the wall, malfunctioning it. That wasn't over. The huge collapsing mass of concrete and steel was still behind her and it could grave her anytime. She focused the sight and luckily found another shelter. It may save her. She began speeding up. Only few seconds to reach the point and it was like hours. The sound of collapsing bulding was creepier and nearer. The creeching sound of collapsing bulding was creepier and nearer. It was exhausting for her... she could give up now but it was again her thought.

"Not n-now ... I w-will survive ... I..."

She couldn't end the sentence. To the horror, she tripped and fell down. After that, everything went dark. The pain built up and dizziness shown up. Saten Ruiko felt something cut through her hand. She started seeing some white flashing lights. She could't move and her legs were cold. Another white light appeared but it lasted longer. It faded away and a amuzing music could be heard. Something changed but what? Ruiko slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark but she could recognize where she was. Even that "Hello" song coming out the radio was familiar.

"Oh, you woke up?"

Another voice which could make her feel safe.


	4. The world as we know

Her eyes opened. She could see some flashes in front of her which belonged to the cars on the road. Exactly, Saten Ruiko was sitting in the car all the time, after they left Academy city, far away from painful memories. She held the breath and let it out. Her head followed the voice which came from the driver's seat. The young girl was behind the wheel, looking at her.

"Are you okay? I can turn the volume down if you want."

"N-no. Let it be ... I still like Adelle's songs." Ruiko lightly waved her hand. She looked such tired. That dream came back.

The car suddenly stopped at the crossroads with many traffic lights and signs. Ruiko plufffed again and looked away. The girl, still holding the wheel, began starring at.

"You don't need to force yourself, you know that. Just relax."

Ruiko looked back at the girl, smiling.

"Thanks, Misaka-san. All I need is to forget and start from a blink."

You too. Ruiko mumbled but it was still clear to Misaka Mikoto. The lights changed to green but the car stayed idle. Mikoto closed her eyes.

"It sounds easy but ... That idiot still didn't come back. I can't wait. I can't forget them... I-I ..."

Ruiko laid hand on Mikoto's head which was on steering wheel. Mikoto turned head, she was little confused. Crying in front of kouhais wasn't her style. She just broke herself and Ruiko was here to make her confident.

"He will be back... He will. Anyway, I bet he don't want you crying."

"It's not like that. I am just mad when he is involved in something bad and ends in hospital. And the last time he ... "

Mikoto swept the tears and tried to calm down.

"He should better wake up ... that idiot ... leaving me ..."

"Hey, don't be such negative. Heaven Canceler will save him."

Hearing some hicupping, Ruiko rubbed her friend's back to ensure her. In her 18's she sometime behaves like a kid. Hunting for some adorable pieces, hot-head actions, clumsy moments ... but she doesn't have any reasons to hate that Level 5 Electromaster. She admires her. Mikoto is the one who can connect all of them. She ..

"I should drive... we were staying too long." Mikoto looked at the LCD glass. She sat back on the seat and stepped the gas.

"Just sleep, Saten-san. When we arrive, I will wake you up." Mikoto took her cap to put on Ruiko, covering her eyes.

"T-thanks." Ruiko grinned cheerfully and crossed her arms.

Mikoto observed the cap which was half black, half white. That one she liked most. She tried to recall the first time she bought it. Not a beautiful moment.

"Urghh, not now ..." She had to focus and she didn't want to get distracted from driving. There wasn't many cars on road at night but she shouldn't underestimate it. A lot of car accidents could happen at this period and she knew that. Now she shouldn't be affected by personal feelings. The car was passing the old village. What a peaceful one. Despite it was night, Mikoto still could imagine how it could look under the daylight. Once she dreamt about moving to one village, outside the certain city and with family, of course. It would be peaceful life... without pain. She sighted and realized why her family didn't stay in Hikarizaka. Why... So many struggles in the young girl mind. She wanted to escape.

One ... two ... three cars pased by. Lighs came and went away. Time was going slowly. It would take hours to the final destination. Mikoto decided to relocate on GPS device. Then...

"Don't even dare touch my Onee-sama, you filthy primeape."

Mikoto startled when she heard the voice. She turned back. It was her one-year younger friend, Shirai Kuroko. Mikoto clenched her fist but released and turned back.

"You are too lucky."

Thanks to be sleeping next to Kazari Uiharu, her Judgement's companion and friend, Kuroko was saved from another wrath of the certain electric ojousama.

"I am such foolish."

She snapped. Without moving into Academy City, she wouldn't befriend them. Now she was driving back to reunite with her childhood friend and introduce her to them. It would be fun.

Mikoto passed another railroad and headed to the bridge ahead. There was a blue sign.

 _*Hikarizaka City - 320km*_

Within few hour, they could arrive in the town, thanks to one of the most advanced SUVs, Mirubishi Miracle X. Made in Academy City it could surpass many rivals on road, thanks to many advances. Since it was her 16th birthday gift, she enjoyed driving too much. It didn't take much time to her to learn driving. With an unexplainable reason, the car was heavy armored. Her father, who was snorling at backseat said:

"Just in case. See? With that, your car will look more valuable."

Until now, Mikoto still felt curious. The keychains which looked like a certain green frog dribbled and it made Mikoto delightful. She was thirsty so she took a sip from her favorite cider. The years passed and the flavor didn't change.

WHAM!!!

Mikoto even hadn't finished the second sip and then suddenly something hit the front screen.

"What a hell?"

The wings ... the sharp teeth ... the fur ... A bat? Mikoto was little confused and tried to pushed it away. The wipers removed that animal from the screen and another one appeared. This time, Ace of Tokiwadai couldn't explain that mystery. How could those flying creatures end up on my car. That didn't happen every day. Before she could realize, a whole bunch of bats flought towards. One by one, they covered the surface of the car. She could hear their screeching and it made others people wake up.

"That doesn't look good." Uiharu Kazai said with terrified voice, knocking on the window.

"Keep sleeping, Uiharu. Onee-sama is dealing with Batman."

"No time for joking. Those flying rats are really insane." Mikoto was trying to keep tires on the road while Ruiko was speechless. She was disgusted of bats and now they were close to her. Ruiko wished she had her bat by side to smash the bats.

"What now. They don't go."

"They will. Shake them up!" Mr. Tabikage advised his daughter. By coincidence, the radio was broadcasting "Shake it up". She nodded and began shaking slighthly and then harder. It wasn't effective. There wasn't any sign that bats would give up. Only those on the left of driver seat disappeared, the remained were like glued to the SUV, covering the sight. Thanks to journey camera, Mikoto could see the road.

"C'mon! They are on drugs or what?" Mikoto moaned. She was losing temper and her head little sparkled.

"That's enough! Don't mess with me!"

Mikoto scrolled the window down and reached for door. The bats were getting more aggressive and she had to do that. She began to accumulate the electricity.

" Oh my, Onee-sama, I think we can use the peaceful way."

Kuroko tried to sooth Mikoto while Kazari was searching in the wallet.

"What about this?" Kazari looked at the bottle, wondering about the label. "It could distract..."

Without thinking, Kuroko took the bottle from her and teleported it to somewhere. The "pheromone" word was the last thing Kazari could see and after few seconds, she realized it.

"Never mind."

"Buckle up !!! And don't touch the door!" Mikoto said. She intended to do Faraday cage from inside.

ZAAAAAPPPP NZZZZBZZZT CRACK!!!

Mikoto launch a big voltage around the car and the whole area was flashing blue and orange. That was nothing to a certain girl but others had to close eyes. Direct look was so irritating. Mikoto could wittness that the bats began fleeing. Front screen was clearer and others too.

"Oh my, I hope the car will be okay." Kurroko comically commented and starred at Mikoto.

She did it. They are finally gone. And ...

Bzzzt Rrrrr!!!

"What?"

Something was moving in her mind. It was strange feeling. She suddenly felt happy and she looked around. All she could see was huge prairie and mountains in the horizon. At times, some light orb can be seen floating towards the sky. She touched one but it just flought away. She still remembered getting away from those nasty bats. Her eyes rised up and ended up looking at the skies. That place definetely couldn't be on Earth. How could she get there? Magic? It had been long time to feel the joy and happiness again. Mikoto didn't have any clue, she just closed eyes and ...

 _This is the world that has ended. Nothing is born, nothing dies. Even the time does not exist. If someone was to choose the place to born then it would not be here. There is a person in a world such as this. The young girl in white, who was lonely in this vacant, unmoving world. But ... The girl was moving slowly toward a certain girl and stopped._

 _"What is that place? Who are you?"_

 _Shhhhhh... You don't need answers. There is someone who want meet you. Come here..._

 _Mikoto suddenly felt dizzy and looked around. The strange girl was further and further from her, not only her, the surroundings were twistind around. The orbs turned black and merged into the bigger one. Mikoto hadn't seen that before. It was closer and she couldn't move herself. She lost the voice to call help. But there was absolutely nothing. Everything was gone._

 _"Don't touch her!!!!"_

 _Someone's voice echoed and then before fainting, Mikoto could hear glass-breaking sound. What happened? That thing... That voice ...That darkness came back again._


End file.
